Avatar of the Spider God
by jCOOLn
Summary: The Forest Goblins thought him a fitting sacrifice to their eight legged god. In a way they were right. In fact he may have been too good a sacrifice because when he comes back with its power they do not find it to their liking. Now the spiders obey him explicitly, and their hunger is turned upon their former allies. Yet, killing goblins is just the beginning. Now he begins to hunt
1. Will of the Spider God

**Title: Avatar of the Spider God**

 **Chapter One: Will of the Spider God**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warhammer Fantasy so please don't sue me**

 **Info: I am a free writer, I am not on a schedule, so updates will be infrequent, don't like don't read**

 **Info: There may be graphic depiction of various subjects some people may be uncomfortable with, such as sex, death, and or betrayal. Don't like, don't read.**

 **XXX**

His breath was running short. They were growing closer. His feet met the earth after he jumped over a downed log. Rustling in the distance caused him to look back. Something was watching him. It was stalking him. He knew this, yet he kept running. Perhaps it was futile, but it was instinctual. Yet no matter how fast he ran or for how long it never lost his trail. Eventually it became too much. He had to take a break.

Hiding behind a rather large tree Harry tried his best to silence his intense breathing. Even with all of his training as a seeker it was not enough to escape the creatures chasing him. He couldn't believe what he had seen until they were after him like a swarm of angry killer ants.

They took a sadistic pleasure in the chase. He knew that immediately after seeing the grins on their twisted little faces. Yet that was nowhere as bad as the creatures they rode upon. Not since his second year at Hogwarts had he seen creatures so large. The massive spiders moved with such speed through the forest that even before his body failed him he knew he wouldn't be able to escape. He just ran for a few more moments of life.

The rustling of leaves and cracks of tree branches straining to hold the immense loads that were moving along their limbs caused his anxiety to go up. He hoped that somehow they wouldn't be able to find him. It was a fool's hope, but it was all that he had.

These dreams were dashed as one of the small green skinned creatures jumped up with a blowgun in hand. Before he could roll out of the way a dart was sticking out of his arm. He quickly pulled it out but it was too late. The toxin they had used on him had already slipped into his bloodstream. He tried to fight it off as the little creatures moved in on him with their giant spider allies close behind. Before long everything went black.

 **XXX**

It seemed the nightmare refused to end for Harry. As he woke up it became blindingly obvious to him that the creatures had a much more insidious purpose for him other than simple food.

There was a fire in the middle of a clearing within a forest he had never seen before. They were chanting in some strange language beating on drum and generally making a lot of racket. Their little forms moved seamlessly through the forest ducking in and out of the shadows like some sort of fish. Their spider friends were not far away. Most of them had taken the trees as their resting grounds. Their multiple eyes watching everything with cold aloofness.

If things could not have gotten any worse Harry himself was stuck at the center of a massive spider web. The individual strands spoke of a spider far larger than any he had seen with the greenskins. If his estimations were to be guessed they would even put the massive Aragog to shame. He told himself he didn't want to see such a beast, and then he looked up. Complete fear took hold of Harry's extremities after that. He was not even able to make a coherent thought for a short while as his mind tried to understand what it was seeing.

Massive eyes the size of pumpkins were staring down on him. The creature was so immense that two massive trees strained to support its immense weight. Midnight black in color to such a degree that it seemed to devour nearby shadows. Its massive armored body was spiked along its ridges. Worst of all were the fangs hanging down. They were big enough to kill elephants with the bite alone.

Yet if what Harry was seeing was any indication this massive behemoth was poisonous. A strange viscous fluid was dripping down from its fangs creating droplets the size of basketballs. Harry was sure that the touch alone would be enough to kill him. How lethal the venom must be he could only imagine? His only question was whether the spider venom would be any worse than the basilisk venom.

As seemingly impossible as it may be his eyes were drawn away from the immense monster towards one of the little creatures standing at the base of his web. It must have been a leader amongst their kind. He didn't know, he had given up trying to talk to them, but the way it kept going on and on and its kind listened to it drew him to such a conclusion.

Like the rest of its king the little creature was green of skin and short of stature. It had a feather headdress with a wooden staff. Harry had dubbed it the shaman. Little fetishes adorned its body along with simple necklaces of leather with various teeth or stone earrings.

It pointed at Harry speaking in its funny language. The little creatures around it cheered on no doubt egging whatever he was doing on. They all seemed to lean in forward as the shaman moved on towards him. Even the spiders seemed to give this ritual their full attention.

Had the situation not been what it was Harry was sure that he would have found the little green creature moving towards him somewhat comical. The overly large shirt it had on tripped it up several times. Then there was watching it climb a tree. It was just funny with its little headdress moving back and forth. A medium sized spider eventually helped it across the spider web however. Seems it wasn't anymore immune to the sticky web than Harry was.

There was a bit of satisfaction inside of Harry watching the evil little green creature grow more and more fearful the close he got to the townhouse sized spider. Eventually it seemed the little spider was forcing the green creature towards it against its will instead of at its volition. Regardless eventually they made it to the behemoth.

Although given the circumstances Harry did not have the best view he could see the shaman dip his spear in the venom of the giant spider. When it was pulled back the stone spear had turned a purplish color everywhere the venom had made contact. As it lifted the spear up to show his kind they went crazy. Their cheers seemed to inflate the creature's ego as if he had not just been to terrified to move moments ago.

For Harry the cheers were more of a death sentence. Instead of taking the tree as it had before the medium spider just walked down the web. It was heading straight for Harry and no matter what he did he just could not escape. He even tried to teleport, but for some reason his magic simply did not work as it should have.

It was odd to Harry. The spiders didn't seem to hold any hostility towards him. He remembered when he was still forced in the broom closet the spiders were his only friends. He almost believed he could talk to them and that they could understand him. He attributed the fact that none of them ever bit him to that reason. When he learned he could talk to snakes he had tried to do the same with spiders. He was disheartened to learn it would not work.

More than ever did Harry wish he could speak with spiders. He was sure he could convince them to let him go. There was no doubt that if they wanted to the spiders could easily overcome the little green creatures. The monster spider more so than any other.

Yet he could not, and as the green shaman rose up the spear to stab him, he closed his eyes hoping it would be quick. The next thing he knew the spear had been run straight through his heart. The evil grin on the shaman's face the last thing he would ever see.

 **XXX**

Wherever his soul had gone it was not the pure land that his ancestors had. He had felt himself being drawn towards Limbo where he had met Professor Dumbledore the first time he had died before something pulled him back. At the time he didn't know what it was. Now he suspected a spider web had caught ahold of him and pulled him back. Why, because a massive ethereal predator was hunting him.

It was nearly impossible to explain what happened. One moment his soul was floating before a massive green spider which radiated a power so overwhelming that it nearly snuffed out his very existence. Then it opened its mouth and ate him. Oddly, instead of pain, he felt power. An unending stream of power had flooded into his very soul. It did not occur to him what was happening until it was all over.

Somehow, he was eating the Spider-God

If the Spider-God was against this, it did not make a sound. At one point Harry questioned if he would be able to handle such overwhelming power. Yet the more he ate the more he found he liked it. Soon he was trying to eat more and more. The being that had once been was now nothing more than a morsel for him to enjoy.

Before he realized it, he had become the Spider God.

 **XXX**

The Forest Goblins cheered for their shaman as he delivered the ritual sacrifice to their god. The human's body had been convulsing for hours before death had finally taken him. No doubt the giant Arachnarock Spider would soon descend and drink him like water. Their ever thirsting avatar would be satiated if only for a brief time for now.

Then they felt something. They didn't know what it was at first. Their little beady eyes scanning everything around them for a possible threat. As the sound grew louder more and more goblins realized it was coming from the human's body. As it grew louder more and more goblins turned to look at the shaking corpse. Only now did they realize that it was still alive.

The Forest Shaman who was the closest retracted his spear preparing to stab him again until he stopped convulsing. Just as the stone point was about to make contact a huge surge of magic lashed out destroying his weapon. The backlash sent the goblin flying across the clearing.

As it recovered its eyes looked up only to grow in shock. The human was surrounded in a thick green magical aura not unlike that of WAAAGH! magic. His eyes which had once needed glasses saw clearly across the dark forest straight into his own. There in his eyes was a spider web design branching out from his pupils.

The Forest Shaman grit its teeth. "Sneaky Git" it growled. Raising up its staff the Forest Goblin began to recite a spell to crush the insignificant human. Just as it was about to cast its spell the magic was stolen away. "What?"

Over Harry's hand was the same spell the Forest Shaman was trying to cast. "Was this yours?" He showed the spell. It looked like a large moon spinning over his outstretched hand. "Here, have it back if you want it." With that he cast it without any effort.

To the goblin's shock a massive moon crushed down on their shaman. Not yet dissuaded they all began to grab their weapons. Moments before they could charge the human a goblin cry went out filled with pain. When they looked back their hearts began to sink. Their spider allies who had always fought alongside them were now attacking them in droves. Already in a matter of moments hundreds of goblins had been killed at the ends of their poisonous fangs.

"I am the Spider God" called out Harry to the horrified goblins. "And my children obey only me." He pointed at the goblins. Suddenly a cruel smile started to form on his faces. "Your bodies will be nourishment for my spiders while your souls will become my sustenance."

All of a sudden the rustling of tens of thousands of needle-like feet moving across the forest floor could be heard. When the goblins saw what was coming for them they broke and tried to flee. Before them the entire forest floor was covered by tiny spiders. So many of them were present that none could see the forest floor. Their numbers continued to increase as the bark of trees and spider webs became choked with them.

Yet though they tried to escape there was no such salvation for them. The spiders had already began creating web barricades that prevented them from running away. Hundreds of them were trapped in the webs while many more were simply overwhelmed by the spiders. Thousands of venomous spider bites killing vast swathes of them.

It was a complete slaughter.

All the while Harry had not moved. His eyes simply followed the fleeing hoard of goblins watching as each of them were run down like he had been and devoured. He could feel their souls being captured in the Warp by his webs. They would feed him and grow his power even if only be a little. Luckily for him the Forest Goblins as a whole did not know of him. That meant they would continue to worship him harvesting power for him to use as his leisure.

Behind him the Arachnarock Spider climbed down from its perch. Its massive head bowing down before him. He looked back at it. Examining its worth before conceding it worthy to carry him aloft. After a few moments he was sitting atop the massive spider. With a sweep of his hand he destroyed the rude structure the goblins had constructed on its back. He needed no such device to ride the behemoth comfortably.

As the spiders dined on goblin flesh and blood Harry accessed the shared vision he now held with all spiders. It took him a moment to grow used to looking and seeing what they saw. Most of it was useless to him, but some of it was quite useful. One such vision that he found quite interesting drew his attention eastwards. An idea starting to form in his head.

 **XXX**

After weeks of traveling Harry and his spider army came across the Worlds Edge Mountains. Along the way more and more spiders of all sizes had joined in with their god. Harry's mere presence made them more capable than they had ever been before. Their strength, speed, endurance, and durability were pushed much further than before.

They had moved through the night, yet even with all their stealth there was bound to be an issue or two moving such a massive number of creatures. Dogs barked, humans who were lost in the forest, or the simple fact that there was no straight path to what he sought meant that issues would occur. A few had to die in order for the majority to prosper. Still, it was a small price to pay. He didn't feel the need to fight a full scale war… yet

His spiders saw the taste little Halflings as they moved through the human lands called The Moot, but he withheld their hunger. Their ravenous hunger would be useful to him later. Plus, he had no need to add more enemies to his plate. What he was about to do would no doubt cause quite the considerable forces to rise up against him. It was only his sneakiness that would keep him alive. That, his immense magic, and giant spider army.

After moving through the mountains hunting down many dangerous beasts to feed upon the gates of Karak Varn came into view. The lost hold of the dwarves was not the largest in the world, but it didn't need to be. Its size and location would serve all his needs.

Harry was not stupid. He had always been smart and cleaver, but after eating the Spider God these traits and more had been raised up by a massive degree. Striking during the night or day didn't really matter. His enemies were inside a mountain fortress. Unfortunately, they fought better in the dark. Luckily for him his forces did so to. That put then on even playing fields. What gave him the advantage was he had the element of surprise.

First he sent in the smaller spiders. The Rat Men who called the ruined stronghold home would not consider a few more spiders here and there to be any issue. Looking through their eyes allowed him to see what they did. Soon a complete map of the Karak was forming in his mind. The warrens, strong points, weak points, and escape routes were soon identified.

It took over twelve hours for the spiders to gather up a large amount of intel on the Karak. Their numbers would be the biggest obstacle Harry would face, but not by much. He knew that the Skaven were an easily frightened race. Their natural infighting and treacherous nature would make killing them much easier.

For that reason alone, Harry situated his spiders in the optimal positions. They sat there waiting for his orders. He waited until he had positioned the most venomous spiders as close to their leaders as possible. In one fell swoop these poisonous spiders bit the Skaven leaders rending practically their entire command structure useless in moments. With that window of opportunity, the massive army of large spiders struck.

Even with this advantage Harry did not use the spiders as a conventional army. He sent them in as stealthily as possible to lay traps, spin their webs, and attack only when the Skaven were isolated. In twelve hours' thousands of spiders had been captured. The ones who were caught up in webs were brought to the throne room where dwarf kings had conducted business for centuries until their homes were overrun by the verminous menace. The rest were devoured by ravenous spiders.

 **XXX**

Harry sat upon his throne looking down on the Rat Men impetuously. From his spiders he had learned several languages. One of them was their native language of Queekish. Still, it was a vile language and he refused to use it. Instead he stuck with the human language of Reikspiel. On average plenty of them knew how to speak it.

"Rat Men" spoke Harry smiling to himself as the looked at him upside down. The spider webs encased their bodies from the neck down. They were stuck on the ceiling and were now looking down on him.

"Human! Let us go now-now!" The Rat Men demanded their release immediately.

"No, you are my servants now." They looked at him with their verminous eyes so filled with hate. "And as such you will do as I say."

One of them sneered at him. "Serve-serve a man-thing? Never!"

Harry smiled at him. "I will make you a deal. Swear your allegiance to me and I won't kill you." That got their attention. From what he had learned the Skaven valued nothing more than their own lives. "You will be my slave-rats."

One of them started to make a strange noise with its mouth. "Yes-yes, serve you we will." The rest of them began agreeing on mass. Their thousands of verminous voices echoing loudly throughout the hold.

"Good." Harry's smile turned predatory. "There is just one thing I would like you all to do first." He stood up and revealed an eight legged banner with a spider at the center crouching on a web. "Renounce your loyalty to the Great Horned One and swear your eternal souls to the Spider God."

"What!" A grey furred Skaven looked at him as if her were the lowest creature to have ever lived. "The Great Horned One is our god. He will devour your soul and torture you for eternity!"

"Is that how you all feel?" He looked at them purposefully allowing the pause to linger in the air. "If your faith is that strong then none of you would mind joining him… right now perhaps?"

The Skaven started murmuring about this or that. One argued with his neighbor. Some tried to bite the others to death. Eventually though a whisper began passing through the crowd. They didn't think he could hear it, but he could. The message played right into his hands however, so he let them think that they were getting away with something cleaver. Eventually the Grey Seer spoke for the group.

"Yes-yes, we agree!" Its beady eyes stared at him unblinking.

"Agree to what?" He stared back smirking the whole time. "Say it, out loud." His eyes glanced over all of them. "I want you to all say you renounce the Horned One, and now serve the Spider God!"

As one they repeated what he told them to. Each one spoke clearly, he made sure of that. His little spiders were covering the webbing that coated their bodies. More than a few of them eyed them warily. The fear was think in these creatures. When they were all done the Grey Seer looked at him expectantly.

"Well? We did as-as you asked! Free us so that we may serve-serve you great leader!" They all were silent after that.

"Sorry, no." They all went crazy at that. "Cry all you like. Curse me, hate he, revere me, I do not care." He swiped his hand pointing up at them. "All I wanted was your souls. Now I know that I will get all of it once my children devour you."

Their cries of terror rang out through the Karak as tiny and large spiders crawled over their bodies biting them repeatedly. Harry could feel the webs that reached out to each of their souls that was formed as they swore their allegiance to him pulling in the prize he so sought after. He simply sat back enjoying the meal not once thinking how much he had changed after eating the Spider God. He didn't realize that while he ate it, some of himself had been eaten in return.

As his spiders enjoyed their hard earned meal Harry could not help but say, "And for generations after Karak Varn would be known as Spider Mountain."

 **XXX**

Any idiot could have foreseen that when all contact with an entire Karak filled with Skaven went silent someone would come looking. Spiders sent into the tunnels to act as spies informed their master of all the scouts sent out to investigate the surrounding lands.

As they traveled deeper into his lands they were always caught. Some were chased down by particularly bloodthirsty spiders. Others were where more patient allowing the Rat-Men to stumble into their traps. Once they made contact with the spider webs there was no escape. Some of them willingly cut off their own body parts to escape, but never got far. The traps prevented even a race as skilled at running away as the Skaven from escaping.

Eventually the Skaven sent an army to retake the Karak. This had been Harry's plan all along. The thousands of skaven slaves lashed forward by their brutal masters would be the first to go. Trap pits, nearly invisible threads of webbing that pulled any Skaven unlucky enough to get caught in it into the darkness never to be seen again, and a myriad of other traps whittled them down at a phenomenal rate.

If that were not enough Harry never let them sleep. His spiders would sneak into their camps no matter how tight their guard was and kill hundreds of them in a single night. At first the Skaven didn't mind as it was directed at their disposable slaves, but in one fell swoop half their leaders were taken out in a manner not dissimilar to the one used to take the Karak in the first place.

With their leaders dead the Skaven turned on one another. Some tried to run away never realizing that this was just another part of his plan. Breaking up the army into small pieces for his spiders to take out piecemeal. As the Skaven stabbed each other in the back diminishing their number further none of them realized the danger they were in until it was too late.

As the massive Arachnarock Spiders came at them one night they did not try to fight it. Their leadership structure at that point was nearly nonexistent. They simply ran away not realizing the only directions they could run in had been carefully coated in miles of spider webs. The Skaven who went in first were the first to be captured by its sticky surface. Those behind them didn't care. They simply ran over their bodies. And so it went with a bridge of Skaven being created as those in back hoped they would be able to make it over the living bridge before being caught as well.

None had made it. Thousands of Skaven were caught in the webs like bugs on flypaper. Some of them had been trampled to death, but most of them were still alive. Some of them were on the verge of death but would live long enough to be sacrificed.

In the years to come the Skaven would launch several more invasions into Karak Varn attempting to retake it from the spiders who had moved in. Each time they were all annihilated. Not a single Skaven ever escaped alive. Soon it became a place of fear amongst their kind to the point that even the monster hunters of Hell Pit refused to go anywhere near the mountains.

The Dwarves who had so long ago abandoned the Karak began snooping around. This was not an issue for Harry. It was fortunate for them that he didn't want to harm them. He wasn't an evil person. While what he did to the goblins and Skaven was quite sadistic to him they were monsters. With them gone the world was a better place for it. The same could not be said about the Dwarves. For that reason he opted for a different course of action.

As Dwarf expeditions were sent out to scout out the Karak his spiders would do one of two things. Firstly they would try to lead the Dwarves to goblin or Skaven lairs. If this worked the Dwarves would usually leave after their victory. If this didn't work then he did the opposite. He led the Skaven or goblins towards the Dwarves. He always gave the Dwarves the heads up so as to not let them take too many loses. Regardless after the battles they always left.

In this way he not only prevented any major confrontation with the Dwarves but used them to remove threats from around his stronghold. His spiders were active in more ways than just that however. They were hunting down the Skaven and Greenskins on their own. With superior tactics, the element of surprise, and unmatched coordination the spiders were able to take many of them minor strongholds around the Karak.

After a while of thinking he turned these smaller strongholds into nests for his spiders. The Arachnarok spiders did especially well within them as their massive bulk was not impeded. Had the Dwarves had the presence of mind to make their stronghold passageways only large enough for someone of their size to move about unimpeded then they wouldn't have lost half the ones that they did.

Harry figured they were trying to overcompensate, but that was just his theory.

Eventually things started to calm down. The spiders had laid thousands of eggs all over his surrounding lands prorogating their species further. Many fell beasts, Greenskins, and Skaven were scoured from the lands by the spidery menace that had made the mountains their homes. Their bodies were spun up in massive cocoons of spider webbing and suspended in the air as a taste meal saved away for later.

Many looked to this new domain with worry. What repercussions might it have on their ways of life? What was the purpose of their leader? Was he friend or foe? Could he be reasoned with or would he just take whatever it is he desired? How did he control the spiders?

Most of all many wanted to know what effect this would have on Black Fire Pass. The Spider Domain lay on the northern side of the pass practically bordering it. Many worried if the spiders attacked there not be enough strength to defend the Empire from an Ork WAAAGH! In the future.

Many questions would be asked yet few would ever be answered. At least, not for some time.

 **X**


	2. A Divine Feast

**Title: Avatar of the Spider God**

 **Chapter Two: A Great Feast**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warhammer Fantasy so please don't sue me**

 **Info: I am a free writer, I am not on a schedule, so updates will be infrequent, don't like don't read**

 **Info: There may be graphic depiction of various subjects some people may be uncomfortable with, such as sex, death, and or betrayal. Don't like, don't read.**

 **XXX**

In the ten years Harry had lived in this new world he had learned much. The first thing was that this world was very dangerous. He had learned that on his first night. He was honestly just lucky things had turned out the way that they had. Another was that the world was at war with itself. That wasn't the worst thing in the world had thirsting gods not been trying to turn the world into a charnel house. Even now he had a hard time believing it. It was for that reason Harry had spent his time trying to help as many as he could.

In time people began to notice that spiders were acting strangely. At first they paid it little mind, but certain events began to force them to take notice.

During one particularly harsh winter a woman claimed to have been bitten by a spider. That wasn't a big surprise, but what came next raised a few eyebrows. She claimed that a Necromancer was amassing an army at the borders of Sylvania with the intentions of attacking a moderately sized Halfling village. She was seen as touched by Chaos and taken in by the Witch Hunters. Her life would have ended then and there had her predictions not come true.

She was interrogated afterwards where she explained that after being bitten by a Purple Skullback Spider she had received a vision. In the vision she saw through the eyes of spiders and was shown what was to come. The Empire was still skeptical, but then similar reports started to pop up all over the provinces.

Beastmen migrations were predicted, Forest Goblin raids, Norscan attacks, and many other catastrophes were prevented by the intervention of this Spider God. The Empire didn't really know what to make of these eventS. The Priests of Sigmar did not like this at all. In more remote parts of the Empire small cults to the Spider God had begun to form. The Sigmarites were convinced of Chaos corruption and went about destroying them wherever they could, but were never very successful.

The Spiders always knew when the Sigmarites were coming. Any evidence of the Spider God's worship was always hidden before they showed up. Even when they tried to do so undercover it rarely worked. Only the most devout or loose lipped of people were willing to sell the small cults out. As far as the peasants were concerned this new god was helping them, not trying to kill them.

As such the cults were allowed to grow at a steady pace. While there were not huge flocks of people trying to join them with every village saved more and more people began to offer up small payers of thanks to the eight legged protector.

 **XXX**

Yet the Empire was not the only ones experiencing an oddity with their spider population. The peasants of Bretonnia had found much to like in the eight legged deity. As they were not allowed to worship the Lady of the Lake and their gods never seemed to do anything for them a god who was willing to help definitely had their ears.

Soon rumor began to spread of particularly cruel nobles dying after being bitten by spiders never before seen. Then there were the ones of spiders leading peasants to edible vegetation to feed their starving children. Even rumors spoke of sicknesses and poisons being cured by spider bites.

The peasants of Bretonnia soon began to worship the eight legged deity on mass. The Nobles did not like this however as they saw it as a threat to their own lives and power. They for bayed the peasants from worshiping the Spider God, but this was rarely heeded. Even the nobles began to take note of their fellows dying as they tried to purge this new worship. Eventually an uneasy truce was silently struck.

For the peasants who had been ground beneath the steel toe boots of the nobility their entire lives this sense of power their Spider God gave them was intoxicating. Soon the Spider God eclipsed all other worship amongst the Bretonnian peasantry. Small idols were whittled from wood as makeshift alters to their arachnid protector.

 **XXX**

Humans were not the only ones who had found much benefit from worshiping the Spider God. Up in the Mountains of Mourn the Ogre Tribes had found a third god to worship. Now the spider web design was featured on half their banners. While not as completely worshiped as the Great Maw the Spider God had surpassed the Fire Mouth in popularity. Even the thick headed ogres could not ignore the power such worship gave them.

A priesthood had formed around the Spider God's worship. Massive ogres with spider web tattoos across their bellies were now becoming more and more common within their tribes. Now the majority of Ogre tribes had at least one Spider Priest spreading the word of the Feaster From Beyond.

The Priests were blessed with unique magical abilities on top of the main reason the Spider God was so worshipped. Giant spiders seemed to flock to tribes that worshipped the Spider God. They did not understand why, but the power it gave their tribes to be riding on the backs of massive spiders could not be denied. Factor in the ease in which spiders could move through the cliff faces and steep ridges and it made them practically an unstoppable force.

Yet it did not start out this way. Ogres were not the most intelligent of creatures, but they could be reasoned with. Even their tiny minds could comprehend when a spider would show them where a particularly delicious meal could be found, led them to safety when a blizzard powerful enough to free creatures of immense power as they, or killed an Ogre Tyrant with a venous bite that tried to eat them. To the Ogres it became clear that a greater power was at work.

Now things were different. These mighty creatures knew the wrath of the Feaster From Beyond. It scared them, but also excited them. Ogres were a violent race as a whole so a god who actively hunted with them was something that intrigued them immensely.

 **XXX**

Harry liked to think that he was helping. It was not lost on him that he no longer minded being worshiped. Over the years he made peace with the fact that the original Spider God had changed something about him. Still, if he was using the power for good, then what harm was their? He knew such ideals led to corruption, but at the moment he was much too busy to worry about such things.

Something he had not expected to happen was currently making its way through his stronghold. There were not many spiders who lived in the desert and those that do usually slept during the day. As such the knowledge he had regarding Araby and the Lands of the Dead were quite limited. What he did know was that the undead had made it their home thousands of years ago.

So long as they stayed in their deserts Harry didn't care that they existed. The land was already tainted anyways so it's not like anyone else could have made use of it.

Yet there was one that left those cursed sand dunes from time to time. A skeletal creature clade in blue armor with gold trim. In one hand he carried an immense blade while in the other a sinister staff of blackest night. At his hip was a book chained to his armor. It too radiated a fell power.

He wasn't alone. The undead followed him through the Karak with mechanical precision. All of them were armored from head to toe in black plate mail. Their movement seemingly nothing more than that of a puppet master's agile fingers. Puppets they may be, but they were powerful. The magic animating them was some of the strongest he had ever seen.

Eventually they let themselves into his throne room. Their metal boots clacking loudly on the flawless stone floor. They were silent as they crossed the large throne room. They came to a stop only as the spiders hanging overhead began to click their mandibles. Their multifaceted eyed glaring down on them hatefully. In turn the undead just gave them a passing glance before moving on.

He himself sat on a golden thrown raised up on a pedestal allowing him to look down on the undead imperiously. Once again the Dwarves need to build things much larger than they needed had allowed another race to use their things like it was their own.

When the undead finally stopped their leader wasted no time. "You are know what I expected." The statement hung in the air for several moments.

Harry's green eyes flashed lowly with irritation. "So sorry to disappoint you." His eyes flicked to each of them. "But what is it that you want from me."

"Support in an upcoming war." That surprised him.

"Oh? And who might you be fighting." A spider crawled out of his hair and began walking the length of his arm.

"You do not fool me." They stared each other down. "I know of your little spies." He indicated towards one of the undead bodyguards. "I can do much the same thing."

A grin crossed Harry's face. "Yes, but I doubt yours can stand in the Council Chamber at Altdor and listen in unnoticed by anyone as the Emperor's plans are laid before his Elector Counts." The little spider was now crawling upside down back towards his body. "You may be able to see through the eyes of your undead soldiers but I can see through the eyes of all spiders big or small. There truly is no comparison."

A silence fell over the throne room. Harry busied himself inspecting the little spider on his hand. It was a Green Ridgeback Spider named do because of its green color and the spikes that form along the middle of its back. They were not a natural species. Warpstone deep below the Karak had mutated some of his spiders. Luckily his own power had been able to direct this mutation to benefit him instead of having to deal with insane rogue spiders.

The undead for their part simply stood there staring at him. Not once did they move. Most would have assumed them to be nothing but statues had the witch fire in their eyes not been there burning like bonfires in the night.

"I have no interest in lending you my spiders." He waved his hands. "You can show yourselves out."

Arkhan the Black did not move. "Then if you will not help me destroy the Priest Kings will you help me in searching for an artifact?" It was clear to Harry that this Liche was not used to having to ask for anything.

"And what do I get out of this deal? I do not work for free you know?" Harry's eyebrow rose expectantly.

Arkhan gestured towards the doorway as several dozen undead walked into the throne room caring a massive containers. The spiders obviously didn't like there being even more threats within their master's presence though Harry was quite unbothered by them. He simply watched as they lined up the boxes in his line of sight before opening them up.

Instead of huge amounts of gold and gems there were books, scrolls, and tablets. Walking forward he picked one of the tablets up. Whatever was etched on them were letters he could not decipher. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was in High Nehekharan. These same symbols and letters were omnipresent across the walls of their dilapidated temple cities.

Annoyance started to bubble deep inside of him as he tossed the tablet back into the container. He went through scrolls, books, and anything else the words had been written on before his anger got the better of him. A dozen undead were reduced to ash by a flick of his finger before his glowing emerald green eyes landed on the Liche King. Although minute it was obvious to Harry that he was clutching his magic staff just a little bit tighter than before.

"Do we have a deal?" The Liche King stuck out his hand to shake.

Harry ignored the gesture. "What am I going to do with a bunch of books I cannot even read?" The anger in his tone was palpable. The spiders seemed to feel it as well.

"They can be translated." He was quickly cut off.

"They should have already been translated." Harry marched off. "I don't want you damned necromancy magic anyways. If you have nothing else to offer get out!" He sat on his throne brooding.

Arkhan went to deny that it was necromancy that he was offering but stopped as an Arachnarok spider walked into the throne room. Spider webs descended down from the ceiling attacking to his throne. With surprising strength the spiders picked up the throne with Harry sitting on it and placed it on the massive spider's back. They secured it in place with more spider webbing creating a makeshift harness. When everything was secure they returned to their position.

Before Harry could leave Arkhan stopped him. "Surely there must be something that you want." The giant spider was just about to pass him when it stopped in its tracks. From up on top of the spider a contemplative look started to form on Harry's face. "Perhaps I can retrieve it for you in exchange for the information I seek."

"Not what… who."

The Necromancer looked up at Harry with an impassive face. "Who do you wish for me to bring to you?"

"An ogre." If it surprised Arkhan then he didn't show it. "But not just any Ogre. The Gore-Harvester has been an issue for quite some time. If you can bring me Skrag the Slaughterer alive then I will tell you everything you want to know."

There was no hesitation in Arkhan. "Then we have an agreement." With that he and his undead went to leave. As they did the books they brought were left behind.

"You are forgetting something." Arkhan didn't even acknowledge him as the doors behind him closed.

Looking at all the boxes he had his spiders take them to one of the storage facilities. He himself took his mount outside to go for a stroll. Being locked up in that Karak for too long made him start to go stir crazy.

 **XXX**

It took many months but eventually Arkhan the Black had returned. His army of the undead battled their way through all the dangers between Karak Varn and the Mountains of Mourn. Luckily for him attrition was the strong suit of necromancers. Yet Harry suspected most of that time was spent coming back. No doubt Skrag had caused him no ending of problems along the way.

As the Liche King returned to his throne room once more his undead legions dropped the massively fat ball of lard onto his stone floor. His weight was so great that it cracked the beautiful mosaic artword down by the dwarves centuries past. Has Harry not been in such a good mood then that would surely have pissed him off? As a result he only destroyed the undead who had done so instead of showing Arkhan the full brunt of his immense power.

"Skrag the Slaughterer, as we agreed." There was a tone of irritation in Arkhan's voice. Seems the fat ogre was much more trouble than originally anticipated.

"What is going on here?" The fat Ogre's none existent neck bent in every direction trying to find the ones who captured him. Harry stepped down from his throne making his way towards Skrag. "Who are you?" The demand was sent with a glare.

"I am much like you," began Harry getting closer and closer. "Only, I serve the Feaster From Beyond as his Prophet. Can you guess now why I brought you here?"

The grinding of the grotesque creature's teeth was so loud that Harry nearly stuck his fingers in his ears. When he began talking the stench of his breath was nearly overwhelming. It was the rankest smell he had ever thought possible.

"Damned traitors the lot of them!" His eyes were filled with nothing but hate. "There is only one world devourer and it is the Great Maw. The Feaster is just a pretender!"

"We shall see." A knowing smirk crossed Harry's face as he turned back to Arkhan. "Seems you held up your end of the bargain, but I do not even know what it is you want. I cannot make a deal I know nothing about." He walked back up to his throne and sat down. "So, what are you looking for?"

"The sacred artifacts of my master." He held up the staff and the book. "These are two such artifacts. There should be nine books and an iron circlet of immense power. I am searching for all of them."

Harry examined his nails for a bit. "I may or may not know where a few of those books are, but the circlet is beyond my knowledge." He looked at Arkhan. "Is that enough or is there no deal?"

Arkhan stood motionlessly for several moments contemplating. After a moment his skeletal head moved up and down. "Yes, we have a deal. Where are the Books of Nagash that you know of?"

"Two of them are in Sylvania. The Castle Drakenholf houses them for the Vampire Lord Mannfred von Carstein." He closed his eyes and a powerful green aura engulfed his body. The Liche Lord took a step back surprised by the immense power. "Another is with the Lichemaster known as Heinrich Kemmler, and I believe at least one is in the Grand Cathedral of Sigmar." The green aura receded though the spider web markings remained in his eyes for a while after. "Those are all that I could find. You have one and the rest could be buried in the desert for all I know." He shrugged his shoulders not caring much.

"Kemmler will be the easiest to deal with" spoke Arkhan more to himself than anyone else. "But there is also Krell to think of." The Liche King stood there contemplating his next move.

"Well if our business is concluded." Harry made a get lost motion with his hand. Arkhan took the message and left with his undead forces. Harry's eyes glanced down at Skrag. "Oh, I have big plans for you."

 **XXX**

There were several ingredients needed for what Harry planned on doing. The first was Skrag himself. As the Prophet of the Great Maw he held a direct link to the hungering deity. Next was food. It was key to the worship of the Great Maw. For that reason thousands of Greenskins, Skaven, and other monsters had been gathered up. Lastly was a source of immense power. Harry figured he would be able to handle that on his own.

Skrag woke up suspended over a boiling pot large enough to fit even his massive girth. It took a while for him to realize that it was the same pot he always dragged around with him tossing his enemies inside to cook before eating them. As far as his tiny brain could tell if was just normal water with some strange glowing green stones at the bottom.

He immediately tried to free himself but found that easier said than done. His arms, legs, and even head were held in place by spider webbing strong enough to restrain a creature even as strong as him. The only part of his body still visible was his head. Yet even that was not a bonus as the webbing preventing him from bending his head enough to simply bite his way out of the restraints.

When he cast his gaze around the room thousands of spider eyes looked back at him staring hungrily. They were standing on the floor, on the walls, and on the ceiling. Practically every inch of the room was covered with their eight legged forms. Only the cauldron boiling at the bottom was uncovered by spiders.

His eyes eventually found the human in charge of his suffering. He was standing on the back of the largest spider. His voice was chanting something the ogre could not understand yet seemed somehow directly linked to the boiling pot beneath him. As the chanting got louder so too did the roar of magic and the boiling of the pot. When Skrag looked down his heart sank for no longer was there any water but instead a gaping maw ready to devour him.

"Are you ready?" Skrag looked up at the human. "This is going to decide everything."

Skrag just glared at the human for a moment. "The Great Maw will turn you into an eternal morsel for the rest of eternity."

Harry's head tilted to the side. "We shall see." And with that the thread holding the ogre up was cut. Its cries of panic were cut short as it plunged into the boiling water. "Now onto the next part."

He only had a short amount of time. Chanting loudly while concentrating his power on preventing his body from shattering Harry was able to push his soul out of its mortal shell and into the Warp. The sensation was unlike anything imaginable. He became a being of energy and light moving through a world of endless possibilities. He almost lost himself in the sensation before taking note of the passage of Skrag's soul through the Warp in front of him.

Harry had needed Skrag for one single purpose. He was bait. His entire purpose was to lure out the big game that Harry was hunting. As the Warp was a place of infinite space and time he could search in it forever and never find what he was looking for. As such he needed his quarry to come to him. That or he needed to know where it would be. As such a plan had formed in his head. All he was missing was bait his prey could not pass up.

As Skrag's soul came to a rest Harry knew he had found the Great Maw's realm. He slipped in with as much stealth as he could. When things cleared up for him he saw nothing but a barren wasteland. Endless desert for as far as the eye could see stretched out before him. It reminded him of the wasteland the Ogres believe the Great Maw lives in the real world. It was appropriate considering what he knew of the mindless god. That and a desert was probably far easier to make than something more detailed. While the Great Maw was a god, he was a minor one only worshiped by the Ogres. While they were very powerful that isn't how it worked.

Harry's astral form took the form of a giant green spider. It wasn't surprising considering he was the Spider God. He could turn his form into a human, but decided against it. He felt comfortable in this form. If he needed to change back he would, but until then he would wait.

His multiple eyes kept a lookout all around him. Most of his attention remained upon Skrag's soul, but he wasn't taking any chances. He was the hunter here. He had no plans on becoming the hunted. He didn't suspect the Great Maw to have a whole lot of intelligence, but a bestial cunning was not out of the question.

Just as Harry was about to move in closer to Skrag as he had gotten quite a ways out the ground began to shake. Harry didn't move, but Skrag's soul did. All of his eyes remained on the soul knowing that at any moment it would be devoured. He was right. In an instant a massive worm-like creature burst out of the desert devouring Skrag's soul in one monstrous bite.

The Great Maw was massive. It easily towered over Harry's immense bulk. Its body was a sandy brown color with oval scales running along the length of its body. Its head resembled that of a leech only with massive flesh tearing teeth running in rows all along its mouth. There were no eyes. However it sensed its food it was not by sight. Considering the Warp this was probably a powerful advantage. How long it was remained a mystery for plenty of it was still buried under the earth.

Shaking off his shock Harry prepared to charge the massive creature. As one of his legs moved slightly to increase his speed the beast turned towards him. Harry froze up instantly but the tensing motion alerted it to his presence. With a deafening roar the beast launched itself at him. Without thinking Harry avoided its initial attack and ran for it.

Even as the behemoth's face smashed into the desert it was left unfazed. It simply turned around and chased after him. It simply turned around and came back at him. Harry was fast on land, but this monster seemed to swim through the sane like a fish. It took all of Harry's senses working in overdrive to prevent him from getting eaten.

The beast attacked just as he expected it to. It was just a hungering beast that ate everything in its path. While dangerous Harry knew he could not remain on the defensive forever. That isn't how he fought. That isn't how a spider fights.

With a quick jerking motion he turned around just as the Great Maw was rearing its head up to strike him again. He stood his ground and dodged at the last moment. The Great Maw's face his the ground. It was not harmed, but it would take it at least a second to realize it had missed. That was all the time Harry would need.

In a lightning fast strike Harry bit down upon the Great Maw's armored side. Its scales were harder than diamonds but he powered through. Eventually his fangs reached the soft portion within giving him the opportunity to inject his venom within the great beast.

It roared out in pain before beginning to thrash around like a wounded animal. The sudden movement sent Harry flying. He landed on his back trying his hardest to roll back over. Eventually he managed only to get smashed into the sand by the Great Maw. Its immense strength felt like it was going to shatter his armored hide. Luckily it didn't and all his legs still worked well enough to dodge the next assault.

How the beast was still able to put up this much of a fight with the venom of a god coursing through its body was anyone's guess. All that mattered right then and there though was surviving. The beast went in for another attack only for Harry to dodge it again. After a few more strikes Harry realized something. He was moving much slower than he was before. Yet, he was still able to dodge the Great Maw's attack. After thinking it over he realized that could only mean one thing. His venom had been working. With that in mind he redoubled his efforts.

The Great Maw lifted its head up once more to try and flatten him. Harry was able to dodge once more and move in for the kill. Like before his fangs had trouble piercing its adamant-like scales but through sheer determination he made it through. Delivering a second douse of venom the Great Maw roared in agony, but it didn't raise its head back up.

Instead it did something Harry had not suspected. It coiled itself around him. Using its head to block Harry from retreating the serpentine worm-like creature then pulled more of its bulk out of the hole to loop around. Seeing this Harry tried to crawl over it only for the beast to strike.

With his back turned to the exit created by its head the beast must have known he wouldn't have been able to use it quickly enough before being stopped. As such it could use its head to swat Harry back into its constricting coils. Harry hit the ground hard but rolled over trying to think of some means of escape.

It was obvious that his venom was working on the colossal beast, but not fast enough. Its coordination was crap at this point and it seemed too struck to stay aloft. It was banking on one final strike to kill him. It raised itself high up in the air preparing to squish him like a bug with its enormous girth.

Harry wasn't about to let that happen. He struck at the beast's side and inject all the venom he could straight into its body. He didn't pull back to dodge the next attack because he simply couldn't. This was the do or die moment. Only one of them would survive the battle.

Through his fangs Harry continued to inject his venom into the beast while it continued to raise itself higher and higher. Eventually it stopped and Harry prepared for the final strike. A sound similar to that of a nuclear weapon went off as its massive bulk hit the ground.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. When he saw the massive head of the Great Maw no longer hanging above him he was slightly confused. Removing his fangs he crawled up out of the beast's coils and looked around. What he saw made his heart sour with joy. The beast was laying on its back unmoving. Apparently the venom had finally killed it.

He would have cried out in joy if he could in his spider aspect. Instead he just sank his fangs into the dead god's body and began drinking in all of its divine power. Harry's aches and pains were soothed in an instant as his power continued to skyrocket. Its divine power flowed into him giving him everything the beast had and allowing him to do that which it could on top of it.

And so the Feaster From Beyond devoured the Great Maw.


	3. Spreading the Web

**Title: Avatar of the Spider God**

 **Chapter Three: Spreading the Web**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warhammer Fantasy so please don't sue me**

 **Info: I am a free writer, I am not on a schedule, so updates will be infrequent, don't like don't read**

 **Info: There may be graphic depiction of various subjects some people may be uncomfortable with, such as sex, death, and or betrayal. Don't like, don't read.**

 **XXX**

The Ogres took the death of their god quite well all things considering. Looking at their culture it was not surprising. Only the strongest survived in Ogre society. That one god killed their primary god and took his place was if anything celebrated. To the Ogres they just saw this as a benefit to them. Now an even stronger god was guiding them. That just meant more food, more beer, more loot, more killing, more magic, and more power for them.

With the death of the Great Maw having been eaten by the one who defeated him as was traditional in Ogre society the Feaster From Beyond now reigned supreme over the Ogre race. A few ogres held out in their worship of the Great Maw, mainly Ogre Butchers, but soon they to converted or were killed and eaten. No Ogre Tyrant was willing to risk the Feaster From Beyond's wrath over some stubborn cook.

Quite possibly the best thing to have happened since their old god's death was the abundant numbers of giant spiders that now inhabited the Mountains of Morn. It had become a symbol of status for any Ogre Tyrant to be able to best an Arachnarok Spider in combat and make it their mount. Many died in the attempt but some survived. Those that did saw their power and prestige skyrocket.

Not only was the Arachnarok Spider an extremely powerful mount, but also seen as an avatar of the Spider God. Whole tribes had learned to follow these behemoths into battle believing it to be the will of their eight legged deity.

Interestingly to many of the Ogres not all of the Great Maw's influence was removed from their society. Foremost amongst these was their ability to still use Gut Magic. The Ogres didn't ponder this for long. It was a well-established belief amongst Ogres that to east your defeated enemies allows one to take in a bit of their strength. The Ogres just assumed that the Spider God had done the same to the Great Maw. As such the Feaster From Beyond was worshiped in two separate aspects. The first was its ravenous hunger, which it took from the Great Maw. The second was its venomous bite, which came naturally to it. Thus Ogres could still use Gut Magic, only now they also had access to Spider Magic as well.

 **XXX**

Harry was not just gathering more power to strengthen himself. In fact after eating the Great Maw he wondered if his mortal body would be able to handle the immense presence it now housed. Instead it was simply a means to an end. The Ogres were powerful, stupid, and easily controllable. Now that they worshiped him and his spiders he could use them as a very power, and now highly mobile, army.

It was Harry's goal to strengthen the forces of order as best he could. He was not so foolish as to believe they would accept his help considering what he was. Instead he decided his roll would be better suited on his own. Without having to worry about what others thought of him or his actions he was free to help when and where he desired. One such place was in fact the dwarves.

Over the years the Dwarves had taken notice of his spiders as well. They had not trusted them, and still didn't entirely, but after a while they begrudgingly accepted their help. The spiders always knew where pockets of Goblins or Skaven were hiding. They knew when an ambush was being set up. They even knew when armies of the terrors were amassing to attack one of their strongholds.

Such information was priceless for the Dwarves whose numbers were limited. They knew not why the spiders helped them, only that whoever it was controlling them was no doubt in Karak Varn. That is where all of the spiders seemed to originate from.

They thought they would always be in the dark until something very odd occurred. A massive spider the size of a stallion came walking up to the gates of Karaz-a-Karak caring a message in its mandibles of all things. When the Dwarves had retrieved the letter it waited there like as if waiting for a reply.

It had to wait a very long time.

Needless to say when the Dwarves read the letter their opinions were not united as one. In essence it asked for an alliance signed in blood between their two factions. Dwarf Thanes and Kings argued for months about what to do never getting anywhere. Eventually the High King made a decision. They would consider the alliance, if their leader would come to Karaz-a-Karak and speak with them directly. Of course they gave their word that no harm would come to him while he was in their care. Surprisingly, the Spider King as he called himself, agreed.

A month later a massive Arachnarok Spider was sighted flanked by hundreds of horse sized spiders coming up the pathway leading to Karaz-a-Karak. The cannon crews were more than ready to pulverize the massive behemoths, but oddly their High King ordered them down. Reluctantly they removed themselves away from their cannons.

High King Thorgrim Grudgebearer stepped up to the side of the massive walls. His immense voice booming like a steel drum across the open air. "Who approaches Karaz-a-Karak?" His demanding voice echoed for all to hear.

A simple reply was all he received. "The Spider King." There was a pause as the Dwarves all whispered to themselves. "I was assured safety and good will."

"And you shall have it" replied Thorgrim. "But your spiders may not enter Karaz-a-Karak."

"Very well."

All of the Dwarves were surprised that he agreed. He stepped down off of the massive spider and with a wave of his hand they all went scuttling out into the distance. While they were out of sight, none thought them to be out of reach should he really need them.

The massive metal doors leading into the entrance of Karaz-a-Karak were then opened and the human allowed safe passage into the heart of the Dwarven Empire.

 **XXX**

Dwarves armed and armored in gromril forged plate escorted him through the massive fortress city. Although they did not speak Harry took this time to admire the beautiful artwork of the Dwarven Hold. There were sketches all along the walls depicting great deeds done by their ancestors as well as their history. Karak Varn was in a state of disrepair by comparison, though still quite beautiful.

Two things about him made the Dwarves nervous. The first was the aura of power that surrounded his body. He was still adjusting to his new levels of power and could not contain them all at once at the moment. The fact that he could use magic was troubling enough but for it to be oozing out of him must have had them on a hairs trigger.

The second was the sack he had slung over his back. He refused to hand it over to tell them what was inside sighting it was a surprise. The Hammerers didn't like this, but the High King let it slide. They knew whatever it was inside as in pieces and made of metal by the way in rattled as he walked. Other than that they were clueless.

Eventually their path led to a meeting room of immense size. A large rectangular table was set up at the center with twelve ornate chairs running long ways with two at each end. All of the seats had been taken by Dwarves eyeing his suspiciously except for the one at the far end. Without a word he nodded his head towards the high king and took a seat making sure to place his bag beside his chair loud enough to draw in all of their attention.

"Now" began Thorgrim interlacing his large fingers together from atop his massive golden throne. "You spoke of an alliance."

His voice was powerful and carried itself through the room like a physical force. All of the dwarves from the highest kings to the oldest thanes seemed to be drawn to his presence. Harry himself was quite impressed with the man already.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes I did." He spread his hands out gesturing towards all the Dwarves. "From what I have read the alliance between men and dwarves had gone a long way strengthening both races. I simply want to add onto that."

"In what way." The High King's glare tried to pin him down, but Harry had faced a god in combat, while intimidating it would take a lot more than that to trip him up.

"I can help you all in ways no one else can." A Dwarf snorted down the table. Several eyes turned towards him including Harry and Thorgrim's.

"You do not believe so?" The question hung in the air.

"Aye, I do." The Dwarf King looked at him unimpressed. "We have no need for some wizard trying to tell us how to do things." There was obviously some agreement amongst the Dwarves at this statement.

"And tell me King Undrillin, who was it who saved you and you're Hammerers when you were trapped in King's Pass surrounded by goblins on all fronts." Silence filled the room as the dwarves turned to look at him. "Do you not remember?"

The Dwarf seemingly refused to speak. Harry didn't have that issue. "Because I remember it quite well. In fact I remember you leading an expedition into Karak Ungor against the advice of your Longbeards and nearly getting all of your men kill." Harry paused. "After such an event I'm quite surprised you didn't shave your head and became a slayer."

"You did not save me!" The Dwarf King slammed his fist onto the table. The glare he was sending Harry was filled with malice.

"Yes I did." Harry held out his hand and a spider crawled out of his hair. It crawled along his arm to rest on the palm of his hand. "I may not have been there myself, but I sent my servants to lead you out of that ambush. Had it not been for me you would have died in shame."

The Dwarf King slammed his fist on the table and stood up looking a hairs breath away from attacking him. Only the High King's stern look seemed to keep him in place. After taking a few calming breaths the Dwarf King picked his chair back up and sat in it glaring heatedly at the human.

Harry ignored him. "You see, this is only a small taste of what I can offer you all. I have been helping your people for years. I have led them to hundreds of greenskin and skaven nests. I have warned them of incoming ambushes and invasion. I have killed warbosses before they could unite their tribes to attack you. Defensively or offensively I provide a service that is invaluable."

"And you currently reside in one of our lost holds" spoke one of the Dwarf Kings to Harry's right. "As far as I am concerned whatever you do for the Karaz Ankor is simply payment for the rent."

"From what I heard you Dwarves abandoned Karak Varn." He looked at each of them individually before his eyes landed on the High King. "Something about it being tainted by Warpstone." He shrugged his shoulders. "I got rid of the monsters and the Warpstone. As far as I am concerned Karak Varn is mine." That statement caused many of the Dwarven Kings to stand up shouting at him.

"SILENCE" shouted High King Thorgrim. His brooding visage glared at each of the gathered kings silencing any protests they might have. "We are getting off topic here. What are you offering?"

"Mainly information." Harry raised his hand using his fingers to count off all the things that he could do. "I know that you are planning a 'Great Reckoning' as you call it." The High King's fingers grasped the handle of his run axe so tightly that his knuckles turned white instantly. "I can help. I can find out how many enemies you will have to face, where they are, and so much more. I can kill their leaders leaving their soldiers with little to no unity. And," he smiled at this one. "I can raise a small army of ogres and spiders to fight as auxiliary in your armies."

"And just how can you do this?" There was curiosity in the High King's eyes. That was good for Harry.

"The Ogres of the Mountains of Mourn have recently converted to worshiping the Spider God." He looked the High King in the eyes. "I am sure you have heard of it." The High King nodded his head in conformation. "Well, I am its high priest. If I say it is the will of the Spider God then the Ogres will march to war in its name. The spiders are much easier to figure out."

Obviously Harry had peaked the High King's interest along with several of the Dwarf Kings. There were still those who didn't like him, but the benefits of his cooperation were much too high to simply ignore.

After a long pause the High King spoke. "And what is in it for you?"

Harry smiled. "I know you will not believe me, but I do honestly want to help your people. That being said I do not want us to come into conflict latter on. As such I would request the acknowledgment of all those present to my sovereign ruler ship of Karak Varn." Instantly there were cries against this deal. "Look," began Harry. "But, I do not ask to keep your Dwarven treasures." The arguing halted quickly.

The High King's eyes drifted towards the sack Harry brought with him. "Are those…"

"Yes," replied Harry picking up the sack. He began to undo the fabric before pouring all of the contents out onto the table. Axes, hammers, shields, armor, and even a crown fell out of the sack rolling across the table to stop right in front of the High King. "And these are only a few of the riches I have collected from Karak Varn over the years."

The Dwarven Kings began to pick up and go through the treasures. One, a Runelord by the name of Kragg the Grim, was more enthusiastic than the others by far. The ancient Dwarf seemingly becoming a child once more as he looked over the treasures of an age long since passed.

The High King himself was looking over the crown that had rolled before him. It was made of gromril with a rune he knew not what was, but that it was made of exquisite craftsmanship. His fingers ran along the sides feeling the dedication of the one who made such a treasure that could last through the dark times that it had. Looking up he could see the smiles on his fellow king's faces as they looked over the once thought lost treasures.

"There is more." The Dwarf Kings stopped examine the treasures to look up at the human. "And I would be happy to return it all to you along with the gold and gems, if you agree to let me keep the Karak. There is so much we could accomplish together. Together, perhaps we can even retake more of the lost holds. Karak Drahz, Karak Eight Peaks, and all the others should not be in the hands of Greenskins, or Skaven, or any other such foul creatures. They should be in Dawi hands. They should be in your hands."

"We will debate this." The High King looked at each of the Dwarves in the room.

"Take your time" replied Harry as he got up to leave. "I shall return to Karak Varn and gather up more of the runic treasures of your people. Regardless what you decide I shall return every single one of them that I find to you. It is your inheritance, not mine."

And with that Harry left never once looking back as the doors closed behind him.

 **XXX**

Harry made good on his word. He believed that building a strong sense of trust would greatly help in his goal to ally with the Dwarves. He kept nothing for himself, partially because it would have been wrong and because none of it would fit him. The one thing they make to fit only themselves is the only thing he wished they hadn't.

Another benefit of the time was that he had gained full control over his powers. It seemed that he was getting better at it as he didn't feel the strain of it on his body anymore. Still his only real use of the magic was his instinctive uses of it. He was a master of Gut, Spider, and WAAAGH! magic because of his instinctive understanding of it from how the deities had been formed. More common forms of magic however totally eluded him.

He considered having his spiders spy on the Colleges of Magic in Altdorf, but decided against it. He was already so swamped as it was that learning new magic was a luxury he simply could not afford. His attentions were already drawn to those who worshiped him, his spy network, and controlling his spiders that adding on learning such magic would have been too much.

There was some good news that he was quite proud of. His first human temple had been formed. Granted it was small with only a few followers, but it was a start. Some escaped peasants from Bretonnia had escaped to Marrienburg and opened up a temple dedicated to him. He made sure to keep an eye on it to prevent anything twisted from going on.

On the other end of the spectrum Arkhan the Black had found one of the Books of Nagash. He had tried to take one from Kemmler, but with Krell at his side they were able to find him off. After escaping that fight he had gone to Sylvania where he bested Mannfred von Castein in a duel, but the vampire was able to grab one of the books before escaping. Now the Liche King was hunting him down. So on the upside the darker forces were killing each other. Downside whoever won would be more powerful for it.

One good thing did turn up from that little issue. Harry had never paid too much attention to Sylvania for obvious reasons, but while watching the battle between the two necromancers he learned something interesting. The Vampire overlords had forbidden the peasants from worshiping any gods. In effect they had turned the entire population of Sylvania into atheists. Granted some of them still prayed to small gods no one but perhaps their village had heard of, but still it was quite shocking.

Then an idea started to form in his head. What is the best way to make people see things the way you do? Save them from something terrible or massively increase their standard of living. Harry figured he could do both, so he started to migrate his spiders to the swampy lands of Sylvania.

The small hovels the peasants called villages were constantly under attack by monsters. Now giant spiders were showing up to save them. It wasn't as easy as it could have been considering how scary giant spiders were. That is why Harry had devised a new way of communing with people instead of through the actions of his spiders.

In a strange turn of events Harry found out that he could put people in a trance through spider venom. During this trance he could show them visions. By tailoring the visions just right he could convey the message he was trying to get through with his spiders. Pray to the Spider God and his giant spiders will protect you. It was quite simple really.

Even to his shock the worship of the Spider God took off in Sylvania. The peasants had all taken to worshiping him as their sole deity. Their small idols they had prayed to before were forgotten. With what resources they could muster small temples were built in each of the cities to give praise to the Spider God. The crude symbols for spiders were soon set up all throughout the city by people trying to gather more favor with him.

Of course the vampires and necromancers were not very pleased with this. The necromancers were easy to take care of. They had to sleep and were still alive. The Vampires were a different matter altogether. They were individually strong and quite active during the night. Luckily for Harry they were crap during the day. That and he had taught his spiders to spit venom. The toxicity was so powerful that it could even melt iron. That meant vampire goo was all that was left of them after the battles.

Harry's greatest advantage as always was his spies and his enemy's inability to figure out where he was. His little spidery friends could always be relied upon to find most of his enemies while his bigger spiders could be relied upon to kill just about anything. A Strigoi Ghoul King had been haunting the Ghoul Woods. It took an Arachnarok to take him down as it just ripped through the other spiders with ease.

He actually had to intervene himself when his spiders did battle with ethereal creatures. His magic was the only thing that could kill them as his spider's fangs just fazed right on through them. In the Grim Woods a truly unique ethereal creature had shown its ugly head. Harry still wasn't sure what it was. What he did know was that it was very powerful. It took a blast of magic from Harry to put it down for good.

Sylvania was not cleaned up in a month. Practically every inch of the region was haunted. He started off with the biggest threats and worked his way down. He made sure not to show overt hostilities or else the vampires and necromancers may unite together to drive him off. Instead he opted to deal with one issue at a time.

During the War of Faith as he had started to call it a messenger from Karaz-a-Karak had shown up informing him that the High King had reached a decision. He had taken the message from the runner dwarf and offered him lodgings though he had respectfully declined. No doubt he wouldn't have gotten much sleep in a spider infested fortress anyways.

As he opened up the letter he couldn't help but be happy it hadn't taken them twenty years to do so. The Dwarves could argue with one another and get nowhere it seemed until the mountains crumbled to sand. That they came to a conclusion in just six months was quite impressive.

As his eyes roamed over the very formal letter a grin spread across his face. It seemed that the High King and his constituents had agreed to ally their forces together. His presence was requested at Karaz-a-Karak for a war meeting. The target was not listed as they no doubt feared their enemies catching word of such plans. Still, for him to be invited to the war council spoke volumes.

 **XXX**

Harry walked into the small rural city of Gipfel with a smile on his face. If there was one group of people who he really enjoyed it was Halflings. They were just so nice, so joyful, and so laid back that it was hard not to like them.

Several years back a goblin tribe had tried to attack the little town, but were killed by archers pre-warned to the attack by his spiders. He had been there to lend a little aid as a casual passerby. From there he had struck up a conversation with a few of them and met Betty.

Betty was a seamstress living in the town who made everyone's clothes. She could make it tough as nails for farms or soft as velvet for noble ladies. Granted she didn't often get many nobles looking for Halflings tailors but that's not to say she couldn't do it.

She had become a good friend of his over the years. Granted she didn't even know he could magic let along any of the other things going on in his life, but as far as casual friends went they were pretty tight. She of course, not being stupid, knew that the spider silk he sold her for dirt cheap had to come from somewhere. Still, she didn't ask any questions. It was his business and she was happy to leave it at that.

When the bell to her little shop rang and she looked back and saw Harry she smiled and ran over to him. Harry had to kneel to hug the woman as even for a Halfling she was short. In many respects she reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. She had red hair and was a slightly heavyset woman for her size, but it was the kindness, the smile on her face, and the hospitality she offered everyone that really made him feel at home.

As they broke apart he asked her about his suit. She swatted him on the arm. "You haven't come to see me in nearly a year then you stop by and ask me to tailor you're a strange outfit only to disappear again. Not having it!" She rushed him to the small table and sat him in a chair meant for a Halfling. "Now you sit right there while I make you something. Strapping young men such as yourself loose those muscles when they don't eat."

It was true. Whether it was his new rough lifestyle or the fact that his body was now housing a fairly powerful god inside he didn't know but many things had changed about him. His muscles had become quite defined and he had gotten tall. He no longer needed glasses and his shoulders had become quite broad. In all honesty he never thought he would look like this.

Harry just laughed and sat back as Betty cooked him up a good hot meal. To be honest it was quite appreciated. He cooked for himself and while it was quite healthy the satisfaction as quite lacking. The spices and oils she had on hand plus her cooking skills was sure to make something not healthy at all, but very taste.

"So, I hear the north has gotten safer here recently." He was curious as to what she had heard. Besides eating and smoking there wasn't much more Halflings liked to do than gossip.

"It has!" She flipped over a piece of ham cooking on a skillet. "The patrol boys told me that they haven't seen a walking corpse in weeks. It's got them slacking I tell you."

He laughed again. "What do you think is causing it?"

"Haven't you heard?" Her head popped up to look at him. "Rumor has it giant spiders have moved into them haunted woods they have. They must be eating the monsters."

She put an appetizer in front of him. He took a bite out of the toasted bread. "So their what? Acting like massive bug catchers?"

A snort came from her direction. "I don't care if them spiders are eating those monsters like flies or just killing them. So long as they monsters stop attacking up and mind their own business then I'm happy with them being around."

"Noted" spoke Harry before she sat down a plate of food so large that there was no way a normal human could eat it. Still, he was the Feaster From Beyond who had eaten the Great Maw, this was a challenge he refused to back down from.

 **XXX**

After stuffing himself at Betty's Harry began to walk back towards the mountains. He always made sure to leave the spiders behind because he didn't want anyone connecting him to them. He only revealed himself to the Dwarves to prove his usefulness. He regretted telling Arkhan. That he was sure would come around to bite him on the ass someday.

An Arachnarok Spider met him soon after he left the village. With its massive bulk they were able to cover plenty of ground in a short amount of time. With the war council going on he needed to return to Karak Varn to gather up the last bit of treasure the Dwarven people had been forced to leave behind.

Still, he would miss all that treasure. He told himself that he didn't need it, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. He figured he could make a killing in temple donations if his faith really caught on in human society, which he doubted. Still, he would feel guilty hoarding all the treasure when it could be spent bettering the lives of others.

As they rode along the ground something off in the distance caught his eye. At first it was nothing but a speck, but then it began to grow larger and larger. Eventually when the bloody thing was not flying with the sun at its back Harry realized it was a dragon. Immediately he had his spider try and hide in the trees. Hopefully the dragon would just fly overhead. That was not a battle Harry wanted to be in.

His hopes were dashed as something heavy made contact with the ground. Looking through the tree lines he could see a fair sized green dragon furling its wings. He continued to watch it yet the beast never moved. It was too late by the time he realized what was going on.

"Don't move, or this arrow will goes through your heart."

Looking back Harry wanted to curse himself. Two elves, one with the purest white hair he had ever seen, and the other with the darkest black, were pointing their arrows at him.

"Crap" was all he could say.


End file.
